Geburtstagspakt
by Djap
Summary: Piccolo x Gohan, es geht um Geburtstagsversprechen und die Konsequenzen, wenn sie nicht eingehalten werden


**GEBURTSTAGSPAKT**

**EINE DRAGON BALL Z FENFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Piccolo x Gohan

**GENRE**: Drama, Romance, First Time

**RATING**: PG13 - R

**DISCLAIMER**: Die Jungs gehören mir nicht und ich will auch kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen. Ich will bloß ein bisschen Spaß haben mit meinem Geschreibsel und hoffe, dass ich anderen auch etwas Freude damit bereiten kann (Hauptrangig natürlich den beiden Hauptdarstellern).

**WIDMUNG**: All jenen, die an ihrem Geburtstag schon einmal enttäuscht und vergessen worden sind. Ihr seid nicht allein und der nächste Geburtstag wird bestimmt besser.

**SO TAKE A GLASS WINE LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

/'/'/

**Geburstagspakt**

**a Djap story**

/'/'/

„Gohan, was machst du denn hier?"

Der junge Halbsayajin landete bei dieser freundlichen Begrüßung seines Mentors breit grinsend am Rande des Wasserfalles. Piccolo hatte gerade etwas getrunken, als er die vertraute Kisignatur auf ihn zusteuern gespürt hatte.

„Ich wollte dich schon länger besuchen und als ich heute morgen bemerkte, dass du dich an unserem alten Trainingsplatz aufhältst, dachte ich mir, ich mache einfach einen kurzen Abstecher zu dir." Das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit von Gohans Seite aus, schließlich hatte er diesen Tag seit Jahren erwartet, aber er vermutete, dass Piccolos schroffe Frage auch nur Show war, deshalb spielte er mit.

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für dich, Gohan. Wenn ich mich mit dir hätte treffen wollen, dann hätte ich dir telepathisch eine Botschaft gesandt." Wand der Namekianer grob ein.

Gohan rümpfte überrascht die Nase, bei den Worten. Okay, Piccolo war jetzt nicht die netteste Person auf diesem Planeten, aber dafür dass sie ganz allein waren und es keine Zeugen gab, war er selbst für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich schroff. Ob Piccolo wohl einfach nervös war? Gohan konnte ihm das nicht verdenken, schließlich war er selbst seit einigen Tagen ein nervöses Wrack.

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht, mich zu sehen?"

Gohans Herz hatte ihm immer auf der Zunge gelegen, das war bisher immer einer seiner besten Vorzüge gewesen. Piccolo schien diese Eigenschaft jedoch nun noch mehr zu stören, als sie es sonst schon tat.

„Was soll die dämliche Fragerei, Gohan? Spätestens zum nächsten Turnier werden wir uns doch bestimmt versammeln. Also wieso jetzt diese plötzliche Eile ganz ohne Voranmeldung? Was ist heute so wichtig? Sprich und dann lass mich in Ruhe."

Schon wieder so eine übertrieben grobe Antwort. Gohan kannte seinen Mentor schon zu lange um nicht zu bemerken, dass Piccolo etwas vor ihm verbergen wollte. Er musste nur noch herausfinden, was es war. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er jedoch mit einer direkten Frage nicht das Geringste erreichen würde. Aber so langsam begann er an seiner Selbstsicherheit zu zweifeln. Sollte Piccolo diesen Tag wirklich vergessen haben?

„Ich wollte dich eben sehen, das hat dich doch sonst auch noch nie gestört. Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, ob du Lust hast, eine Runde mit mir zu trainieren, aber wenn du keine Zeit hast, dann komme ich eben ein anderes Mal wieder…"

Gohan grinste innerlich als er sich selbst gratulierte. Eine Trainingseinheit mit ihm hatte Piccolo noch nie abgelehnt und die körperliche Betätigung würde beiden und ihrer Nervosität nur gut tun. Vielleicht war sein Mentor ja doch nur nervös und versuchte das zu verbergen.

„Ich habe mein Training gerade beendet. Komm ein anderes Mal wieder"

Gohans Kinnlade traf ungebremst den Boden, denn er konnte kaum fassen, was er da zu hören bekam. Er betrachtete seinen alten Mentor und besten Freund kritisch. Zerrissener Kampfanzug, violettene Blutflecken, Schürfwunden. Er hatte definitiv schon trainiert, aber sein Ki war noch stark und ungezähmt.

Etwas lief hier total falsch und selbst Gohan konnte sich das nicht mehr durch Nervosität über den heutigen Tag erklären. Trotzdem gab das sture Son-Familienmitglied jetzt erst recht nicht auf:

„Okay, prima. Hast du dann vielleicht Lust mit mir fischen zu gehen?"

„Du weißt doch genau, dass ich weder esse, noch fische, also was soll die dämliche Fragerei? Bist du nur hergekommen, um mich zu nerven?"

Das hatte jetzt wirklich weh getan. Zum ersten Mal war Gohan nun so verunsichert, dass er sich fragte, ob Piccolo vielleicht gar nicht wisse, was für ein spezieller Tag heute war.

Gohan hatte diese Anspielung nämlich absichtlich eingestreut, um Piccolo auf die richtige Spur zu locken, und zu zeigen, dass er sehr wohl wisse, was für ein Tag war, aber offensichtlich war das Manöver schief gelaufen. Plötzlich war er zu verletzt und zu stolz, um ihm noch einen Tipp zu geben.

Denn etwas drückte auf seine Brust, so schwer, dass es ihm regelrecht die Luft zu abschnürte. Er hatte sich so sehr auf diesen Tag gefreut und jetzt erinnerte sich Piccolo nicht einmal mehr daran? Er hatte so lange gewartet und das sollte alles umsonst gewesen sein?

Dabei hatte er doch alle Forderungen Piccolos bis ins kleinste erfüllt. Nur die Treue allein, die ihm Piccolo in den Jahren zuvor bewiesen hatte, und die Tatsache, dass er sein Leben ohne zu zögern für ihn opfern würde, ließ ihn dann doch noch einmal gegen diese Kälte aufbegehren, die ihn zu erfüllen begann: „Was ist denn los mit dir? Ist etwas schlimmes passiert? Wie kann ich dir helfen, Piccolo?"

„Gohan, wenn du nur hierher gekommen bist, um dumme Fragen zu stellen, solltest du besser gleich wieder verschwinden und erst wiederkommen, wenn du wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgekehrt bist!"

Wut, Enttäuschung und Schmerz, all diese Gefühle ballten sich in Gohans Magengegend zu einem dicken Klos zusammen. Ihm wurde plötzlich schwindelig, und setzte sich, während er versuchte seinen Kopf festzuhalten. Ihm stiegen verzweifelt Tränen in die Augen, die er nur schwer zurückhalten konnte. Er fuhr sich zwei mal mit dem Ärmel über das rechte Auge, bevor sich die Wut in seinem Innern als deutlichstes Gefühl durchsetzte.

„Du hast es wirklich vergessen, oder? Dende, was bin ich nur für ein großer Idiot. All diese verschwendeten Jahre. Wie konntest du mir das nur antun, Piccolo?"

Gohan sprang auf, so aufgewühlt, dass er das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Piccolos gar nicht wahrnahm. Der Namekianer versuchte ihn am Arm festzuhalten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Gohan wollte nur noch weg.

„Ich will dich nie wieder sehen, hörst du? Ich hasse dich!"

Piccolo wurde von der Energiewelle weggepresst, als Gohan sich hochpowerte und sich so schnell er konnte von ihm wegflog. Piccolo rief ihm nach, sowohl mit seiner Stimme, als auch über ihre geistige Verbindung, aber der junge Halbsayajin ignorierte ihn.

Für einen Moment lang wollte er ihm instinktiv nachfliegen, aber dann unterließ er es doch. Als er sich bewusst dagegen entschied und die Worte Gohans laut in seinem Kopf nachhallten, zerbrach etwas in ihm, was schon seit 20 Jahren einen Riss hatte.

/'/'/

Flashback

„Piccolo-san, könnten wir vielleicht noch fischen gehen?"

„Was soll das, Knirps, du weißt doch genau, dass wir unser Training nur unterbrechen um zu essen oder zu schlafen. Und jetzt ist Schlafenszeit. Ende der Diskussion."

„Aber Piccolo-san, können wir nicht ein einziges Mal eine Ausnahme machen?"

„Nein. Und jetzt schlaf."

„Aber…"

„Klappe, Knirps!"

mit den Worten trat Piccolo nach Gohans Kopf. Dieser wehrte den Tritt zwar gekonnt ab, hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, das Piccolo gleichzeitig auch mit der Faust zuschlagen würde. Der Schlag traf ihn so stark im Magen, dass er in die Felswand hinter ihm geschleudert wurde.

Piccolo nahm lässig seine Meditationshaltung wieder ein und bemerkte erst nach etwa 10 Minuten, dass Gohan sich noch immer nicht aus den Felstrümmern ausgegraben hatte.

„Der Bengel ist bestimmt wieder vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. War ein ziemlich heftiges Training heute. Ich hol ihn da mal besser raus, bevor er mir noch erstickt…" grummelte Piccolo schließlich verstimmt und ging rüber zu den Felstrümmern.

Als er die gröbsten Trümmer beiseite geschafft hatte, schaute er plötzlich in das tränenüberströmte Gesicht eines verdutzten Gohans.

„Das hast du ja noch nie gemacht, Piccolo-san."

„Ich wollte dich bloß zum extra Training abholen, da du ja offensichtlich noch immer eine Heulsuse bist." Versuchte Piccolo abzuwehren, hatte damit aber nur mäßigen Erfolg, denn:

„Nein." Gohan verschränkte trotzig die Arme und zog die Nase hoch, das Gesicht noch immer tränennass.

„Was soll das heißen, ‚Nein'? Ich dachte du wüsstest inzwischen, dass ich keine Widerrede dulde." Um seine Worte zu bekräftigen trat Piccolo erneut zu und musste diesmal selbst überrascht sehen, dass Gohan keinen Finger rührte, um sich zu verteidigen. Er krachte weiter hinten erneut in die Felswand und bremste nicht einmal seinen Aufprall.

Schließlich setzte Gohan sich auf und fasste sich an den Kopf „Au, mein Schädel…" Beim nächsten Tritt war Piccolo absichtlich langsamer um Gohan genug Reaktionszeit einzuräumen – offensichtlich war der Junge erschöpfter als er gedacht hatte. Doch auch diesmal machte Gohan keine Anstalten sich zu schützen.

„Verteidige dich endlich!"

„Nein, ich werde heute nicht mehr mit dir kämpfen."

Ein paar weitere Tritte folgten, aber das Ergebnis blieb das selbe. Schließlich wurde es dem Oberteufel zu bunt: „Willst du, dass ich dich umbringe?" schrie er den kleinen an.

Gohan machte sich inzwischen nicht mehr die Mühe, sich aufzurappeln, sondern erwartete die nächsten Schläge liegend. Er knüllte sich lediglich zu einer Art Ball zusammen, um weiteren direkten Schaden zu vermeiden. Er zitterte, zeigte aber noch immer Trotz, schließlich murrte er:

„Das wirst du ja doch nicht tun."

Natürlich war Gohan klar, dass es keine besonders gute Idee war, den Oberteufel noch zusätzlich zu reizen, aber seine eigene Toleranzgrenze war an diesem Tag erreicht. Er krümmte sich noch mehr, einen weiteren Tritt erwartend. Stattdessen hörte er die Stimme Piccolos, gefährlich leise neben seinem Ohr.

„Ach, und warum nicht? Ich könnte dich jederzeit töten, nenn mir also auch nur einen einzigen Grund, warum ich es nicht jetzt gleich tun sollte!"

Gohan rappelte sich schließlich stöhnend doch noch einmal auf. Er respektierte einen Mentor sehr, aber manche Macken des Namekianers konnten selbst einen herzensguten 5-jährigen auf die Palme bringen. Deshalb schaute er ihm frech direkt in die Augen, als er zurückbrüllte:

„Wenn du das gewollt hättest, dann hättest du das schon viel früher tun können. Du willst weder, dass mir etwas passiert noch dass diese dämlichen Sayajins die Erde zerstören und es geht mir auf den Keks, dass du glaubst, du müsstest dich vor mir verstellen."

Piccolos Blut begann zu kochen: wie konnte dieser Bengel es nur wagen…? Er holte erneut aus:

„Du elender Naseweiß, ich werde dir schon beibringen, was es heißt…"

Auch diesmal ertrug Gohan den Schlag ohne sich zu wehren. Sein Körper fühlte sich zwar an, als wären alle seine Knochen gebrochen, aber er gab nicht auf:

„Ach halt mal die Luft an! Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte die Verbindung nicht bemerkt? Ich kann dich doch genau hören, wenn du meditierst. Wenn du glaubst ich schlafe und du deinen Geist entspannst, dann kann ich deine Gedanken hören. Du musst mich ja für ziemlich blöd halten, wenn du denkst, ich würde das alles nicht mitbekommen."

„Gohan…" versuchte Piccolo ihn verzweifelt zu warnen.

„Spar es dir. Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts böses willst und dass du oft schlecht träumst wegen deiner Vergangenheit. Und soll ich dir noch was sagen, Piccolo? Ich hab dich lieb, du Blödmann!"

Auch diesem Tritt wich Gohan nicht aus, er begann jedoch erneut zu weinen, als er in den Trümmern liegen blieb. Ihm blieb nun tatsächlich nicht einmal mehr die Kraft sich zu rühren.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, oder? Kannst du meine Gedanken denn gar nicht hören? Ab heute bin ich kein Kind mehr, weißt du? Ich bin heute 6 Jahre alt geworden. Deshalb wollte ich auch mit dir fischen gehen. Aber du musstest ja mal wieder den Unnahbaren spielen. Dabei habe ich heute besonders heftig geübt. Aber dir ist ja nie genug, was ich mache."

Piccolo wollte den Jungen erneut angreifen, aber er konnte es nicht mehr. Alles was Gohan sagte war in gewisser Weise wahr. E gab nur eine Ausnahme, nämlich dass er dessen Gedanken sehr wohl hören konnte. Er hatte es lediglich nicht wahr haben wollen und deshalb alles abgeblockt. Aus diesem Grund war ihm auch nicht aufgefallen, dass Gohan der Tag so wichtig war.

Der Junge hatte recht, er wollte aus ihm einen starken Krieger machen, aber er wollte ihn ganz sicher nicht verletzen. Doch das war für einen Oberteufel leichter gesagt, als getan. Schließlich musste er sein Gesicht wahren.

„Du kannst dein Gesicht ja ruhig vor den anderen wahren, Piccolo-san."

„Woher…"

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich es hören kann, Piccolo-san, du bist viel zu aufgewühlt, um deine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Hör zu, ich verspreche dir, dass ich das ganz sicher niemals jemandem verraten werde.

Aber ist es wirklich so schlimm für dich, wenn du zugibst, dass wir Freunde sind?"

„Gohan, es wäre nicht gut für dich, wenn du dich zu sehr auf mich verlässt. Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, dann wirst du zu den anderen zurückgehen. Und das bedeutet, dass du Ärger bekommen wirst, wenn du versuchst Zeit mit mir zu verbringen oder mich gegen die anderen zu verteidigen."

„Aber ich hab dich doch so lieb, Piccolo. Ich will, dass wir in Zukunft immer beieinander sind und mir ist egal, was die anderen sagen. Die kennen dich eben noch nicht so gut wie ich."

„Das Leben ist kein Wunschkonzert, Gohan. Außerdem weißt du ja gar nicht, was du da sagst. Du bist ab heute vielleicht kein Kleinkind mehr, aber erwachsen bist du noch lange nicht. Du solltest so etwas nicht sagen, wenn du gar nicht so genau weißt, was es bedeutet."

„Das ist unfair, Piccolo. Ich bin also alt genug um gegen die Sayajins anzutreten aber nicht alt genug um zu sagen, wen ich lieb hab? Das ist doch bescheuert! Damit werde ich mich nicht abfinden."

Piccolo, den das alles nicht nur nervte, sondern auch psychisch erschöpfte erkannte in dem Jungen die Sturheit seines Vaters Goku. Er wusste, dass er aus dieser Sache nicht mehr so einfach herauskommen würde. Es war Zeit für eine List.

„Na schön, dann lass uns einen Pakt schließen, Gohan."

„Einen Pakt?" der junge Halbsaiyajin schaute skeptisch drein.

„Ja einen Pakt."

„Lass hören."

„20 Jahre."

„Was 20 Jahre?"

„20 Jahre wirst du vergehen lassen, bevor ich anerkenne, dass du mir sagst, dass du mich lieb hast und immer bei mir sein willst. Wenn du nach 20 Jahren immer noch genau das gleiche empfindest wie jetzt, dann gehe ich nicht wieder weg. Dann bleibe ich in Zukunft bei dir, so wie du dir das jetzt gewünscht hast. Bis dahin will ich aber nichts mehr davon hören und du wirst brav sein, trainieren und zur Schule gehen und mit Mädchen ausgehen."

„20 Jahre? Dann bin ich ja steinalt!"

„Unsinn, dann wirst du wirklich auch alt genug sein um zu wissen, wovon du hier überhaupt sprichst. Entweder das, oder gar nichts. Such es dir aus."

„Na schön. Aber nur, wenn du dafür alle Einladungen annimmst, die von meinen Freunden an dich ausgesprochen werden und dass wir uns wenigstens ab und zu mal sehen. Wenn das alles hier nämlich vorbei ist wirst du genauso zu meinen Freunden gehören wie die anderen und ich will nicht, dass du anders behandelt wirst. Ich will dein Wort darauf."

„Okay, ich leg sogar noch etwas drauf: Lass uns morgen deinen Geburtstag nachfeiern und fischen gehen. Aber nur eine Stunde, dann trainieren wir dafür morgen aber im Gegenzug auch eine Stunde länger!"

„Danke! Danke! Danke!"

Gohan war aufgesprungen und hatte Piccolo stürmisch umarmt, ohne dass dieser etwas dagegen tun konnte. Doch der Junge spürte ziemlich schnell, wie unangenehm es dem Grünling war und trennte sich rasch wieder von ihm. „Okay, Hand drauf, auf unseren Pakt?"

„Hand drauf und jetzt schlaf endlich. Morgen wird ein langer Tag!"

Flashback Ende

/'/'/

Piccolo starrte verzweifelt zum Sternenhimmel hinauf, während er sich an jenen Abend zurückerinnerte. Er fühlte sich mies und gleichzeitig erleichtert.

Natürlich hatte er gewusst, welcher Tag war. Er hatte niemals einen Geburtstag von Gohan vergessen. Er hatte immer darauf geachtet Gohan an diesen Tagen einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Oft hatte der Junge das gar nicht mitbekommen, denn gezeigt hatte er sich ausnahmslos nur dann, wenn Goku nicht da war. Gohan war dann immer besonders einsam gewesen und hatte sich sehr gefreut ihn zu sehen. Natürlich hatte Piccolo immer überrascht getan, so als hätte er nicht gewusst, dass es Gohans Geburtstag war.

Über die Jahre hatte er natürlich genau wie sein ehemaliger Schüler und – jetzt offensichtlich früherer – bester Freund gelernt, seine Gedankengänge vor dem anderen zu verbergen. Selbst wenn Gohan träumte, bekam Piccolo kaum noch etwas davon mit, solange sie keine Nachricht verschicken wollten. Deshalb war er unsicher, ob Gohan sein Verhalten an dessen Geburtstagen durchschaut hatte, oder ob er ihm geglaubt hatte.

Und nun war der Tag gekommen, den er so viele Jahre gefürchtet hatte. Auf der einen Seite hatte er sich gefragt, ob Gohan sich überhaupt an ihren Pakt erinnern würde. Im Nachhinein musste er sich nun jedoch eingestehen, dass diese Frage ziemlich wertlos war. Gohan war nicht nur ein ausgesprochen guter Kämpfer, er war auch ein Gelehrter. Er vergaß nie etwas.

Das Problem war einfach, dass Piccolo gehofft hatte, der Junge hätte es vergessen. Denn er wollte auf keinen Fall nach zwanzig Jahren erfahren, dass er im Endeffekt Recht behalten hatte. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Gohan all die Jahre an ihren Pakt gedacht hatte, ihm nun aber erzählen würde, dass er inzwischen wüsste, was es bedeutet zu lieben er aber erkannt hätte, dass das nicht das Gefühl war, was er ihm entgegenbrachte. Dass seine Gefühle tatsächlich nur die eines verwirrten kleinen Jungen waren

Denn auch wenn das für den ehemaligen Oberteufel mehr als verständlich gewesen wäre, so hätte es Piccolo doch das Herz gebrochen.

Er hatte so selbstsicher getan, damals am Feuer. Er hatte behauptet, dass Gohan ja gar nicht wisse, was Liebe sei. Wie anmaßend er doch gewesen war – war er zu jenem Zeitpunkt doch selbst noch ein Kind gewesen. Ja, gut, er mochte die Erinnerungen seines Vaters gehabt haben, und auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, wegen seinen Taten, aber trotz allem war er noch ein Dämon, der selbst nicht wusste, was Liebe überhaupt bedeutete.

Und nun, über die Jahre? Da war zunächst seine Vereinigung mit Nail gewesen, und einige Jahre später die mit Gott und die Erkenntnisse und Erinnerungen die beide aus ihren früheren Leben mitbrachten. Natürlich hatte er ‚die Mechaniken' einer körperlichen Beziehung verstanden und erlernt, sowohl zu Menschen als auch zu Namekianern, aber erst durch die Vereinigungen erfuhr er zum ersten Mal, welche Gefühle damit verbunden sein konnten.

Von seiner Neugierde angestachelt hatte er sich sogar für eine kurze Weile mit dem ebenfalls etwas vereinsamten Dende eingelassen. Beide merkten jedoch schnell, dass dies nicht die beste Lösung für sie war, auch wenn es schön war, solange es dauerte. Dende führte inzwischen so eine Art telepatische Ferneziehung mit einem seiner Jugendfreunde auf Neu-Namek.

Und Piccolo? Er weiß nicht mehr wann genau ihn die Erkenntnis getroffen hatte, aber es war auch im Grunde nicht so wichtig. Den einen, den er wollte, sollte er nie haben. Er selbst verbot es sich nämlich, bei Gohan Annäherungsversuche irgendwelcher Art zu starten.

Es würde dem Jungen nur schaden. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er ihn bestimmt nicht attraktiv finden würde, schließlich fanden die Menschen sein Erscheinungsbild im Allgemeinen nicht sehr ansprechend, würde er eine Beziehung mit ihm vermutlich nur aus Mitleid beginnen, weil er es ihm nicht abschlagen könnte. Und selbst wenn er noch Oberteufel genug gewesen eine solche Schwäche auszunutzen, hätten ihn spätestens die Langzeitfolgen wieder davon abgebracht.

Okay, der Junge hatte zwar recht behalten und die meisten der Z-Kämpfer akzeptierten ihn inzwischen als Mitstreiter, aber nur wenige würden sagen, sie seien mit ihm befreundet. Sie würden eine Beziehung Gohans zu ihm niemals gut heißen. Gohan war ihm gegenüber schon immer sehr loyal gewesen, also würde er auch weiterhin zu ihm stehen und sich von jenen abwenden, die nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollten. Aber wozu würde das führen?

Gohan brauchte stets Leben um sich. Er war sehr gesellig und mochte es, wenn viele Leute um ihn herum waren. Wenn nun aber fast niemand mehr zu ihm stünde (höchstwahrscheinlich seine eigene Mutter eingeschlossen? Und was war mit Goku? Wie würde er das Ganze empfinden?) Gohan würde vereinsamen und wäre schon nach kürzester Zeit nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Piccolos Gesellschaft allein würde dem Jungen nie genügen können.

Also fasste er einen Entschluss. Selbst wenn Gohan den Pakt einfordern wollte, um Piccolo einen gefallen zu tun, würde er so tun als hätte er alles vergessen. Er würde alles abstreiten, sich wehren. Wenigstens um Gohans Willen.

Und genau das hatte er getan. Er hatte es an jenem Morgen nicht mehr im Palast ausgehalten, und hatte deshalb die Extra Trainingseinheiten eingelegt um sich selbst abzulenken.

Und letztendlich war das gut gewesen, da der Junge ihn wirklich auf eine harte Probe gestellt hatte. Trotzdem, das alles war doch nur zu seinem besten, obwohl… Was wenn er wirklich gekränkt war, weil er etwas für ihn empfand?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein, schalt sich der Oberteufel, das war alles nur sein Wunschdenken, sonst nichts. So war es besser für Gohan, für jenen den er liebte.

Warum fühlte sich seine Brust dann nur so komisch an? So, als wäre ihm etwas lebenswichtiges herausgerissen worden…

/'/'/

Gohan saß auf seiner Lieblingsklippe und weinte bitterlich während er im Selbstmitleid versank. Der Sternenhimmel war hier fast so schön, wie er in der Trainingswüste war. Es war eine Art Bucht, in welche sich äußerst selten jemand verirrte, was Gohan besonders daran schätzte.

Hinter den Klippen erstreckte sich ein undurchdringlicher Dschungel, so dass der Strand unter ihm nur fliegend zu erreichen war. Folglich gab es auch keine Sicherheitsnetze und Absperrungen im Meer, aber das störte Gohan weniger, als er sich endlich aufrichtete.

Er konnte die Auren von großen Fischen spüren und war stark und flink genug im Wasser, um ohne Probleme mit brenzligen Situationen klar zu kommen. Während er noch immer zitterte, zog er sich schließlich nackt aus und tapste Richtung Wasser.

Gohan schwamm unglaublich gerne. An der Uni hatte er stets beim Schwimmteam mitgemacht, da er ja schlecht beim Kampfsporttraining mitmachen konnte. Natürlich war sich Gohan bewusst, dass er inzwischen wie sein Vater wohl die ganze Erde zerstören konnte, wenn er das wollte, aber trotzdem faszinierte ihn das Meer noch immer. Vielleicht hatte es ja etwas damit zu tun, dass er mit 5 gekidnappt und in einer Wüste ausgesetzt worden war, um ein halbes Jahr auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Wasser war kostbar gewesen in dieser Zeit, dachte er bitter, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte.

Als seine Füße von den ersten Wellen umspült wurden, wollte er sich seinen Plan noch einmal überlegen, weil er feststellen musste, dass das Meer zu dieser Nacht- und Jahreszeit noch kälter war, als er vermutet hatte. Doch dann trat er sich mental selbst in den Hintern und machte einige weitere Schritte ins kühle Nass. Schließlich brauchte er etwas, was ihn aus seinem Weinkrampf lösen sollte.

Es war schließlich niemand da, der wusste, warum es ihm so schlecht ging. Und er hatte wirklich kein Interesse daran irgendjemandem sein tiefstes inneres Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Seit er von seiner Frau – inzwischen Exfrau – getrennt lebte, hatte er überhaupt noch mit kaum jemandem gesprochen. Sein Bruder hing die meiste Zeit bei Trunks ab, und Gohan mochte Vegeta nicht besonders, und Bulma nervte zwar nicht mehr so wie früher, war aber immer noch anstrengend.

Seine Mutter ignorierte ihn, weil sie nicht fassen konnte, dass er sich von Videl getrennt hatte, sein Vater war mal wieder weg um Oob zu trainieren. Er mochte Krillin, aber C18 war mindestens genauso anstrengend wie Vegeta. Dende hatte schon genug damit zu tun, Gott zu sein, so blieb ihm nur sein bester Freund. Doch da dieser ihm ja den Herzschmerz in erster Linie eingebrockt hatte, war von dem wohl am wenigsten Hilfe zu erwarten.

Inzwischen bis zu den Hüften im eisigkalten Wasser und vor Kälte schnatternd machte er schließlich einen beherzten Sprung kopfüber ins kühle Nass. Als er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte und er weiter aufs offene Meer hinauskraulte spürte er, wie die Kälte ihn langsam beruhigte und wieder klar denken ließ.

Als er für seine Zwecke weit genug draußen war hielt er an und trat eine Weile auf der Stelle, während er seine Lungen mit Luft anreicherte. Dann nahm er einen letzten Atemzug und ließ sich unter die Oberfläche sinken.

/'/'/

Die grüne Gestalt schwebte zu weit oben im Himmel und hatte sowohl sein Ki als auch seine Gedanken zu weit abgeschirmt, als dass Gohan ihn in seinem aufgewühlten Zustand hätte bemerken können. Piccolo hatte es nicht länger ertragen. Seine Zweifel und sein Schmerz waren zu groß, deshalb hatte er beschlossen, nach dem Jungen zu sehen.

Mit großen Augen hatte der Namekianer beobachtet, wie Gohan sich entkleidet hatte und dann schnurstracks in das dunkle Meer gewatet war. War das eine neue Trainingsart? Aber war dem jungen jetzt wirklich nach Training? Na dann gab es wohl wirklich keine echte Hoffnung für sie beide, wenn er so schnell über seine Trauer hinwegkam.

Piccolo wollte schon wieder gekränkt verschwinden, als er sah, wie Gohan anhielt und nach einer Minute etwa in der schwarzen Masse versank. Und nicht wieder auftauchte. Erst 30 Sekunden, dann eine Minute. Eine Minute 30 und Piccolo schwebte tiefer nach unten. Was war los? Warum tauchte Gohan nicht wieder auf? Sollte er wirklich…? Er würde doch nicht…

20 Sekunden später klatschte Piccolo mit rasendem Herzen in seinem kompletten Outfit kopfüber ins Wasser, wo er Gohan zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

/'/'/

Gohan erschrak nicht schlecht, als er plötzlich eine ihm sehr vertraute Aura auf sich zurasen spürte. Er hatte eine Meditations- und Atemübung unter Wasser begonnen, die er sich selbst erdacht hatte. Er konnte recht lange seinen Atem anhalten und mochte die Stille, die einkehrte, wenn er unter Wasser war. Wenn nicht gerade ein paar Wale in der Nähe waren wurde es immer ganz still um ihm, was ihm half seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er hatte gerade über die Auseinandersetzung mit seinem ehemaligen Mentor meditiert, als dieser plötzlich in einem ziemlichen Aufprall neben ihm im Wasser landete, ihn am Arm schnappte und mit einem groben Ruck aus dem Wasser zog.

Wenige Flugsekunden später ließ Piccolo sie beide auf dem Strand nieder plumpsen und schrie ihn an: „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, du Idiot? Wolltest du dich umbringen?"

Piccolo hatte kaum Zeit zu blinzeln, so schnell powerte Gohan sich zu einem Super Sayajin 2 hoch. Er sprang ihn an und schlug ihm direkt ins Gesicht, so wütend war er: „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, du Mistkerl?"

Diesmal war es Piccolo, der ungebremst in das Kliff hinter ihnen krachte – schließlich war Gohan schon seit einiger Zeit stärker als er. Abgesehen davon hätte Piccolo niemals mit einer derartigen Reaktion seines einstigen Schützlings gerechnet. Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass er außerhalb eines Übungskampfes die Hand derart gegen ihn erheben würde.

Als er sich gerade mühselig wieder aufrappeln wollte, beugte sich der nun blonde Sayajin über ihn und brüllte weiter: „Wie kannst du es wagen hier aufzutauchen? Ich dachte, ich hätte dir klar gemacht, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen will!"

„Hätte ich dich sterben lassen sollen?"

„Wovon redest du überhaupt? Wie kommst du auf die fixe Idee, ich wollte mich umbringen? Und wie kommst du überhaupt dazu dich in mein Leben einzumischen, wo du doch so deutlich gezeigt hast, dass du offensichtlich kein Teil mehr davon sein möchtest?"

„Was sollte das dann da im Meer, wenn du dich nicht umbringen wolltest?"

„Ich hab bloß meditiert. Schließlich hast du mir selbst beigebracht, dass man seinen Geist beruhigen muss, wenn man die Kontrolle über sein eigenes Leben behalten will. Und da du gerade dafür gesorgt hast, dass genau das den Bach runter gegangen ist…"

„Ich hab gelogen, Gohan."

Nur weil Piccolo ganz ruhig gesprochen hatte im Gegensatz zu den gebrüllten Sätzen davor, drangen die Worte zu Gohan durch. Er legte den Kopf fragend schief, seine Aura noch immer strahlend hell und antwortete leise: „Wobei?"

„Ich weiß genau, was für ein Tag heute ist und…"

Weiter kam Piccolo nicht, denn eine Faust traf ihn erneut mitten im Gesicht. Seine Lippe platze auf und er prellte sich diesmal eine Rippe, als er erneut in den Felsen krachte. „Du Mistkerl! Wie kannst du mich nur so anlügen? Warum schließt du einen Pakt mit mir, wenn du dich so oder so nicht daran hältst. Und ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!" Ein weiterer Schlag, lange bevor er sich wieder hätte aufrichten können.

Dumpf hatte Piccolo zum ersten Mal ganz nebenbei die Einsicht, dass sich Gohan wohl ständig so hilflos gefühlt haben musste, als sie damals zusammen in der Wüste trainierten. Natürlich war das nötig gewesen und das strenge Training hatte ihm gut getan, aber plötzlich wurde Piccolo sich des tatsächlichen Vertrauens bewusst, dass er ihm entgegengebracht hatte. Besonders bei der Situation vor genau 20 Jahren. Genau wie Gohan damals entschied er nicht zurückzukämpfen – auch wenn der Gohan, der gerade außer sich auf ihn eindrosch, ihm ein völlig Fremder war.

Als Piccolo kurz davor stand, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, hörten die Schläge schließlich auf. Er wurde aus den Trümmern gehoben und am Fuß Richtung Strand zurückgeschleift, bis die Wellen ihn überrollten. Als er einigermaßen sauber war, hob Gohan ihn wieder an und legte ihn etwas entfernt in den Sand.

Piccolo schaffte es gerade die Augen zu öffnen, als er ein lautes Reißen vernahm und er die kühle Seeluft an seinen nun freien Oberkörper spüren konnte. Zunächst glaubte er, Gohan wollte sich um seine Wunden kümmern, aber dann ereilte seine Hose das gleiche Schicksal. Die Stofffetzen wurden von ihm runtergezerrt, während Gohan noch immer vor Wut mit seiner blonden Mähne regelrecht strahlend über ihm thronte, dann: „Was…?!"

Gohans Lippen pressten sich auf die von Piccolo hart, unnachgiebig und fordernd. Alles andere, als man es von dem gutmütigen Gohan erwarten würde, der sonst niemanden auch nur ein Haar krümmen konnte, wenn es sich nicht gerade um eine lebensbedrohliche Situation handelte.

Gohan unterbrach seinen erzwungen Kuss nur um gegen Piccolos Lippen zu murmeln: „Was wohl, wenn du nicht freiwillig deinen Teil des Paktes erfüllen willst, dann nehme ich mir eben, was rechtmäßig mir gehört. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, mich so lange nach dir verzehrt."

Piccolo machte den Fehler, seinen Mund etwas zu öffnen, als die Verblüffung über diese Aussage mit ihrer vollen Wucht traf, was Gohan sofort ausnutzte und seine Zunge an den Zahnreihen vorbei und zwischen die Fänge drückte. Dieser ‚Kuss' wenn man ihn denn so nennen konnte, hatte nichts mit Zuneigung zu tun und fühlte sich alles andere als gut an. Größtenteils lag es aber auch daran, dass Piccolo in keinster Weise erwiderte.

Irgendwann gab Gohan das dann auf und beschloss es anders zu versuchen. Er begann den Namekianer mit Händen und Mund zu erkunden, küsste, leckte, biss, was er erreichen konnte ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu lassen zu fliehen. Nicht das Piccolo etwas derartiges versuchte. Ganz im Gegenteil, denn er tat überhaupt nichts. Er lag völlig regungslos da und starrte Gohan einfach nur an, mit verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck, den Gohan nicht zu deuten wusste. Nicht dass es ihn in diesem Moment gekümmert hätte.

Zwar war Piccolo kein Mann, aber er konnte essen und folglich auch verdauen, also suchte er nach der geheimen Körperöffnung, in die er versinken wollte. Doch dann… konnte er es doch nicht. Plötzlich war seine Wut verraucht und die Traurigkeit kehrte wieder. So wollte er es nicht.

Egal, wie oft er davon geträumt oder darüber nachgegrübelt hatte, wie es wohl werden würde, wenn er endlich den Pakt einlösen konnte, so hatte er es nie gewollt. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Piccolo das gleiche für ihn empfand. Er hatte natürlich nie etwas gesagt, aber trotzdem hatte Gohan immer dieses Gefühl gehabt. Schließlich konnte man so etwas wohl kaum voreinander verbergen, wenn man 20 Jahre lang beste Freunde war. Zumindest hatte Gohan das immer geglaubt.

Aber so, wie es jetzt war, wollte er es nicht. Nicht wenn Piccolo nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Gohan stiegen erneut die Tränen in die Augen als er sich kraftlos auf den Körper seiner großen Liebe sinken ließ und haltlos zu schluchzen begann. „Willst du mich denn gar nicht, Piccolo? Findest du die Menschen so hässlich? Findest du mich so hässlich?"

Gohan spürte eine Hand, die ihm durch die Haare strich, aber er zuckte davor zurück. „Aber Gohan, du bist doch… schön…" Der Halbsayajin missinterpretierte die zögerliche Stimme Piccolos, der eigentlich bloß nicht gewohnt war, diese Gedanken auszusprechen.

„Ich will dein Mitleid nicht!"

Gohan startete erneut durch, während Piccolo verwirrt und niedergeschlagen zurückblieb.

/'/'/

Gohan stand inzwischen unter der Dusche in seiner Wohnung und schrubbte sich die Haut fast blutig. Er stand noch immer unter Schock darüber, was er eben fast getan hätte. Allein sich Piccolo in einem Kampf gegenüber so gehen zu lassen, obwohl er genau wusste, um wie viel stärker er inzwischen war, war in seinen Augen schon ein Verbrechen. Aber dass er ihn fast vergewaltigt hätte, schlug dem Fass so ziemlich den Boden aus.

Erst als er eine Weile zitternd und mit schnatternden Zähnen unter dem inzwischen eisig gewordenen Duschwasser zusammengesackt war, kam er langsam wieder zur Besinnung. Er stöhnte und schloss die Augen fest, als er sich vorstellte, wie seine Wohnung jetzt wohl aussehen musste. Dabei war die Tür, die er beim Eintreten aus den Angeln gerissen und achtlos zur Seite geworfen hatte, noch sein geringstes Problem.

Er hatte seinen Zorn gegen das gerichtet, was ihm neben Piccolo am wichtigsten war: Die Tatsache, dass er gewählt hatte ein Gelehrter zu sein und kein Krieger. Vielleicht war das ja auch wirklich der Grund. Vielleicht hätte Piccolo ja Interesse für ihn entwickelt, wenn er sich nicht mit aller Macht dagegen gewehrt hätte ein Krieger zu werden. Es musste für seinen ehemaligen Mentor sehr schwer sein mit anzusehen, wie jemand ein viel höheres Potential hatte als er selbst und es dann nicht nutzte.

In seiner Wut hatte er seines Heimbibliothek, die fast seine ganze Wohnung ausfüllte, völlig verwüstet. Nachdem er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt hatte und er vor die Badezimmertür trat, kamen ihm erneut die Tränen. Er hatte nicht nur alle Regale umgeworfen und diese splitternd zerbrochen, sondern sich auch an den Büchern selbst vergriffen: Einige hatte er auseinandergerissen und glücklicherweise nur einige wenige hatte er sogar in Brand gesteckt oder pulverisiert.

Er sackte auf die Knie und weinte erneut bitterlich, mit vor das Gesicht geschlagenen Händen. Für den Moment hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er so sein Leben weiterleben sollte. Wie sollte er mit der Einsamkeit klar kommen? Wie sollte er es verkraften, Piccolo nun nie wieder zu sehen? Würde er von nun an wirklich auch noch seinen Beruf hassen? Erst nach ein paar Stunden übermannte die Erschöpfung seine Verzweiflung, und er schlief schließlich auf dem Teppich eingerollt inmitten der zerstörten Bücherregale ein.

/'/'/

Piccolo seinerseits bemühte sich unterdessen nichts zu denken. Gohan war seit etwa einer halben Sunde so erschöpft gewesen, dass er sein mentales Schild nicht mehr hatte aufrecht halten können. So hatte er vermutlich ohne sich darüber bewusst zu sein alle negativen Gefühle der Enttäuschung und der Verzweiflung recht deutlich gesendet.

Die Emotionen hatten den früheren Oberteufel mit der Macht eines Vulkanausbruchs getroffen. Obwohl es nicht Sitte der Namekianer war, zu weinen, hatte er das Bedürfnis ebendies zu tun, was ganz deutlich auch eine Projektion seines früheren Schülers sein musste.

Dennoch hielt er mit aller Macht an seiner Entscheidung fest. Gohan würde darüber hinweg kommen. Es war einfach besser so. er konnte ihm nicht geben, was er sich so dringend wünschte, selbst wenn es das war, was er sich selbst wünschte. Sie würden einander nur schaden, was ihr Treffen eben ja deutlich gezeigt hatte.

Es war besser für sie beide, wenn sie sich nicht mehr sehen würden. Zwar hatte Piccolo nicht das geringste Bedürfnis auf einen anderen Planeten zu ziehen, aber mit Dende auf seiner Seite würde es bestimmt möglich sein, Gohan in Zukunft aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Auch die mentale Stimme in seinem Kopf verstummte nun und offenbar war Gohan eingeschlafen. Das gab Piccolo die Kraft, seine mentalen Barrieren erneut zu verstärken, sich neue Kleider zu erschaffen und schließlich in die Wüste zu fliegen, um sich abzureagieren.

/'/'/

Die Wochen schlichen sich dahin. Seit ihrem fatalen Zusammentreffen, waren nun schon einige Monate vergangen und Piccolo nervte jeden in den Palastanlagen des Himmels. Sowohl Dende als auch Popo hielten es überhaupt nicht mehr mit ihm aus, da er stets schlecht gelaunt war und nach Streit suchte. Selbst seine Trainingseinheiten verbesserten seine Stimmung nicht. Dennoch hielt er an seiner Entscheidung fest.

Wenn der ehemalige Oberteufel eins war, dann war es stur.

/'/'/

„Komm rein!"

Goku kam der Aufforderung seines Ältesten nach und öffnete vorsichtig die quietschende Wohnungstür. Er umschiffte gekonnt einige Buchstapel, umrundete einige geklebte Regale, die noch trockneten und grüßte seinen Sohn schließlich:

„Hey Gohan, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut Paps, danke."

Gohan lächelte seinen Vater kurz pflichtbewusst an, jedoch ohne dass das Lächeln seine Augen erreicht hätte. Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner momentanen Arbeit zu: gerade restaurierte er einige seiner wertvolleren Bücher, was eine große Portion Geschick und Aufmerksamkeit erforderte.

„Hier, die soll ich dir von Chichi bringen."

Gohan hob irritiert eine Braue, kommentierte die Aussage seines Vaters aber nicht weiter.

„Hör zu, sogar deine Mutter macht sich inzwischen große Sorgen um dich. Du besuchst uns gar nicht mehr, auch Goten hat schon ewig nichts mehr von dir gehört. Und auch bei unseren Freunden lässt du dich nicht mehr blicken. Bitte sag mir doch, was passiert ist, vielleicht können wir dir ja mit deinem Kummer helfen?"

Gohan seufzte tief, unterbrach seine Arbeit aber nicht, sondern klebte konzentriert den Buchrücken am entsprechenden Buch fest, während er antwortete.

„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ihr euch keine Sorgen um mich machen müsst. Ich hab das Training einfach ein bisschen übertrieben, und jetzt muss ich meinen Kram erst wieder in Ordnung bringen, bevor ich mich wieder um andere Dinge kümmern kann."

„Das ist doch Unsinn, Gohan. Du lässt dir ja nicht einmal von uns helfen. Dass wir dir nicht bei den Büchern helfen können, sehe ich ja ein, aber wir dürfen dir ja nicht mal bei den Regalen oder der Tür helfen. Du weichst uns aus, und ich wüsste zu gerne warum. Haben wir dir was getan? Dann entschuldige ich mich dafür in aller Regel, für was auch immer es war."

„Papa." Gohan seufzte erneut, schaute diesmal aber auf, als er antwortete „Wirklich. Das alles hat nichts mit euch zu tun. Bitte, gib mir einfach Zeit. Das wird schon wieder."

„Bitte sag mir doch, wovon du Zeit brauchst? Was hat dich so verletzt?"

„Es ist meine Sache, okay? Und ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Es ist etwas, mit dem ich alleine klar kommen muss, bevor ich mich wieder meinem alten Leben zuwenden kann."

„Sprichst du dann wenigstens mit Piccolo darüber?"

Gohan erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, ließ sich aber sonst nichts von dem Schmerz anmerken, den allein die Erwähnung des Namens in ihm auslöste.

„Piccolo hat nichts damit zu tun." Vielleicht war die Antwort etwas zu hart und zu schnell gekommen, aber Gohan machte sich keine großen Sorgen darüber. Sein Vater war nicht gerade bekannt dafür, dass er besonders helle sei, deshalb überspielte er die eisige Situation einfach, indem er seinen Vater umarmte und flüsterte:

„Komm schon Papa. Mach dir einfach keine Sorgen. Okay? Das wird alles schon wieder, gib mir nur etwas Zeit."

/'/'/

Goku machte sich auf die Suche nach Piccolo. Seit er von Gohan zu Chichi zurückgekehrt war, ließ ihn der Gedanke nicht mehr los, dass Piccolo wissen musste, was hier los war. Er mochte zwar nicht unbedingt das hellste Licht auf dieser Erde sein, und er verbrachte auch mehr Zeit mit Kämpfen als mit seiner Familie, aber auch wenn ihn Gespräche verwirrten, war er doch sehr gut darin Körpersprache zu lesen. Irgendetwas hatte Piccolo mit dem Zustand seines Sohnes zu tun und er würde nun auch herausfinden, was es war.

/'/'/

„Son Goku, was führt dich denn hier her?"

Das war keine besonders freundliche Begrüßung seitens des ehemaligen Oberteufels, aber die abwehrende Haltung des Namekianers machte nur noch deutlicher, dass etwas zwischen Gohan und ihm im argen liegen musste, wenn es sogar sein Verhältnis zu Goku beeinflusste.

„Ach weißt du, mein Sohn benimmt sich etwas seltsam, und ich wollte wissen, ob du vielleicht eine Ahnung hast, was mit ihm los ist?"

Goku tat verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf. Wenn er die Wahrheit erfahren wollte, war es vielleicht besser neugierig und naiv zu erscheinen anstatt fordernd und vorwurfsvoll. Doch die Stimmung des Namekianers war so tief im Keller, dass selbst gespielte Naivität Son Goku nicht retten konnte.

„Das geht dich nichts an! Verschwinde!"

„Komm schon Piccolo, ihr seit schon so lange beste Freunde, du weißt bestimmt, was mit ihm los ist."

„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, warum sollte ich es dir sagen, wenn er es dir ganz offensichtlich selbst nicht sagt? Wäre das nicht ein Vertrauensbruch erster Güte?"

„Du solltest es mir sagen, weil wir uns ganz furchtbare Sorgen um ihn machen. Er lässt niemanden mehr an sich heran. Er distanziert sich von allen und er geht nicht einmal mehr zur Arbeit. Seine Wohnung ist ein totales Desaster. Er verliert Gewicht und trainiert nicht mehr. Und es wäre nur dann ein Vertrauensbruch, wenn du ihm helfen würdest, und es trotzdem verrätst. Aber da ich seit Monaten keine Veränderung in dem Jungen sehe bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du keinen Finger krümmst, um ihm zu Helfen. Und das, obwohl du immer sein großes Vorbild warst…"

Piccolo kam verdächtig nah, als er antwortete, die Sätze schneidend und zum verletzen gewählt:

„Du bist genau der richtige, um mich anzuklagen, mein alter Freund! Ausgerechnet, der, dem es wichtiger war zu trainieren und irgendwelche fremden Techniken zu erlernen, als kostbare Zeit mit seinem Sohn zu verbringen…"

Piccolo hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, weitere Anschuldigungen vorzubringen, als beide vor Wut schäumend sofort einen heftigen Kampf begannen.

/'/'/

Allein Gokus Bewusstsein über seine eigene Stärke hinderte ihn daran, Piccolo zu töten. Bei den wenigen klaren Gedanken, die er in seiner Wut fassen konnte, formte sich die vage Hoffnung, dass Piccolo ihm das Geheimnis mitteilen würde, wenn er nur endlich die Wut und den Schmerz los sein würde, die tief in ihm steckten. Und was war besser dazu, als ein guter alter Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Schließlich hatte er den Oberteufel damals auch bei ihrem Kampf geknackt – warum sollte das jetzt nicht mehr funktionieren?

Doch dazu kam er nicht mehr, denn:

„HÖRT AUF!"

Goku war ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten, neben ihnen erschienen und schrie sie jetzt mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht an.

„HÖRT ENDLICH AUF, EUCH IN MEIN LEBEN EINZUMISCHEN! HABT IHR VERSTANDEN?"

Ein gut platziertes Kamehameha trennte die beiden Kämpfer, die ziemlich bedröppelt aus der Wäsche schauten:

„FOLGT MIR NICHT! ICH WILL EUCH NICHT WIEDER SEHEN, SOLANGE IHR EUCH WEITERHIN IN MEIN LEBEN EINMISCHT!"

Sprachs und flog davon, wurde schließlich langsamer und löschte seine Aura, so dass keiner der beiden Kämpfer seinen Aufenthaltsort lokalisieren sollte.

/'/'/

„Gohan!"

Son Goku fuhr aufgeregt und geschockt aus seinem Schlaf hoch, als er unbewusst die Aura seines Sohnes wahrgenommen hatte. Und was ihre Position betraf, ließ ihn ungläubig sofort in seinen Kampfanzug springen.

„Goku, was ist denn?" fragte Chichis mürrische müde Stimme ins Leere, denn der angesprochene war schon vor wenigen Sekunden mit der momentanen Teleportation verschwunden.

/'/'/

Gohan saß erschöpft an der Wand der Rakete und wischte sich die Tränen weg, als sein Vater bestürzt vor ihm erschien:

„Was machst du hier? Wie kannst du einfach so verschwinden, ohne dich wenigstens von uns zu verabschieden?"

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich um deinen eigenen Kram kümmern sollst?" gab Gohan schließlich trotzig aber kraftlos zurück. Als ihn eine Welle der Trauer über die letzten Ereignisse überrannt hatte, musste er wohl unfreiwillig seine Position verraten haben.

„Gohan, du bist mein Sohn. Ich kann meine Sorge um dich nicht einfach bastellen, weißt du?"

Goku setzte sich neben Gohan an die Wand und schubste ihn leicht mit der Schulter an. „Dafür bist du mir zu wichtig. Und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Wenn du wirklich weg von der Erde willst, dann werde ich dich gehen lassen, aber ich kenne dich zu gut – ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich willst, deshalb bin ich hier…"

„Ach Papa…" Gohan war noch zu aufgewühlt von sein Heulkrampf einige Minuten zuvor, als dass er sich gegen die Aufrichtigkeit seines Vaters hätte wehren können. „Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter. Es tut alles so weh…" Damit ließ er sich in die Arme seines Vaters sinken und begann erneut zu weinen.

Goku selbst, nahm ihn in die Arme und schwieg einfach, womit er genau das tat, was Gohan in jenem Moment am allernötigsten brauchte.

/'/'/

Gohan saß wieder an einem seiner Bücher. Dieses Exemplar hatte er besonders stark zerstört, er musste es Seite für Seite restaurieren, wobei er vieles von Hand abschrieb und neu einfügte.

Sein Gespräch mit seinem Vater lag nun zwei Wochen zurück und er bekam sich so langsam wieder unter Kontrolle. Er hatte ihm zwar immer noch nicht erzählt, was der wahre Grund für seine Trauer war, aber Goku hatte auch aufgehört ihn danach zu fragen. Er wusste nur, dass es um einen fürchterlichen Streit mit Piccolo gegangen war, und mehr würde er von seinem Sohn auch nicht erfahren. Da dieser nach ihrer Rückkehr auf die Erde aber zumindest wieder begonnen hatte, seine Familie zu treffen, war er zufrieden und half ihm einfach so gut er konnte.

Gohan war so vertieft in seine Arbeit und seine Gedanken, dass er die Aura nicht bemerkte, die auf sein Fenster zusteuerte. Erst als dieses unsanft geöffnet wurde und Piccolo sich neben ihm aufbaute, bemerkte er den Namekianer.

„Was?"

Er wusste nicht, was er zuerst fühlen sollte: Wut, Trauer, Überraschung, Verzweiflung?

Er entschied sich schließlich für Zorn.

„Was zur Hölle erlaubst du dir? Verschwinde von hie…"

Weiter kam er nicht, da Piccolo ihn unterbrach „Bitte Gohan, ich hab mir große Sorgen gemacht!"

Gohans Gesicht verzog sich zu einer entrüsteten Grimasse: „Ach, jetzt machst du dir Sorgen? Na du bist ja früh an! Verpiss dich, bevor ich dich mit Gewalt aus meiner Wohnung werfe!"

„Warum gehst du nicht mehr zur Arbeit? Sie war dir immer so wichtig…"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht. Die Chance af dieses Wissen hast du dir verspielt, als du den Pakt gebrochen und mich abgewiesen hast. Und wenn du nur einen Funken Anstand hättest, dann wärst du mir nicht mehr unter die Augen getreten."

„Hör zu, ich habe wirklich versucht, mich von dir fern zu halten. Bis Goku aufgetaucht ist, habe ich dich nicht ein einziges Mal beobachtet. Aber was er mir erzählt hat, hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen, ich musste einfach kommen…"

„Woher das plötzliche Interesse an meiner Arbeit? Es hat dich doch sonst auch nie interessiert?"

„Das ist nicht wahr." Piccolo schaute bedrückt zu Boden. Seit dem Kampf mit Goku war alle Griesgrämigkeit aus ihm gewichen und war durch Trauer und Verzweiflung ersetzt worden. Er ertrug es einfach nicht mehr, dass er Schuld daran tragen sollte, dass Gohan nicht mehr mit seinem Leben zurecht kam. „Ich habe dir bloß nie gesagt, wie stolz ich auf dich war, dass du so ein fähiger Gelehrter geworden bist."

Gohan machte große Augen und starrte Piccolo entgeistert an. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte: „Und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben? Und was ist damit, dass ich aufgehört habe zu kämpfen?"

„Auch wenn ich es am Anfang nicht sehen wollte, aber du bist einfach nicht zum Kämpfen geboren. Ich habe vor langer Zeit gelernt das zu akzeptieren und dich… dafür zu mögen, wer du wirklich bist."

„Also ist es dir völlig egal, dass ich aufgehört habe zu trainieren, aber du kommst extra hierher um mich dazu zu bewegen wieder arbeiten zu gehen?"

Piccolo nickte und schaute Gohan direkt in die Augen, da ihm die richtigen Worte nicht einfallen wollten. Dann „Zumindest wenn du nicht viel lieber etwas anderes arbeiten möchtest. Ich will nur, dass du wieder unter Leute kommst und aufhörst dich zu verstecken."

„Und ich dachte, du würdest mich verschmähen, weil ich Gelehrter geworden bin, anstatt wie du ein Kämpfer." Gab Gohan leise zu und starrte auf den Boden, weil er sich unglaublich dumm fühlte.

Diesmal war es an Piccolos Reihe dumm aus der Wäsche zu schauen: „Was hast du dir denn da für einen Mist eingeredet?"

Der Trotz und das Feuer der Wut kehrten in Gohans Augen zurück: „Warum willst du mich dann nicht? Hatte ich recht? Findest du mich so unattraktiv? Ist es das? Oder nerve ich dich? Was ist es? Sag es mir… diese Ungewissheit bringt mich noch um!"

„Nein, Gohan. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich habe…" das war schwerer als alles andere, was Piccolo bisher in seinem Leben getan hatte, aber wenn Gohan die Wahrheit erfahren musste, damit er mit seinem Leben fortfahren konnte, dann würde er das für ihn schaffen. Schließlich war dieses ganze Desaster seine Schuld, schließlich hatte er auf den Pakt bestanden. „…ich habe dich immer gewollt. Ich bin doch das Problem. Durch mich würdest du nur vereinsamen…"

„Und es ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich diese Entscheidung ganz für mich alleine treffen kann? War das denn nicht der Sinn unseres Paktes? Dass ich dann endlich so alt sein würde, um echte eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen?"

„Aber…"

„Nein, statt dessen gehst du hin und nimmst mir die Freiheit erneut weg, selbst zu entscheiden. Aber Piccolo, meine Gefühle haben sich nie geändert. Ich wollte immer nur dich, obwohl ich alle deine Bedingungen erfüllt habe. Selbst Videl und Pan konnten daran nichts ändern. Ich bereue nur, dass ich die beiden in dieser Zeit verletzt habe, aber auch das waren meine eigenen Entscheidungen."

„Gohan…"

„Ich verstehe nicht, wovor du dich so fürchtest. Du willst mich und ich will dich… wo ist das Problem? Papa will nur, dass ich glücklich bin. Und das wollen die meisten meiner Freunde einschließlich meines Bruders. Abgesehen davon habe ich lange aufgehört mich dafür zu interessieren, was meine Mutter will – ich kann es ihr eh nie recht machen…"

Gohan kam nicht dazu, weitere Gründe anzuführen, da Piccolo es nicht mochte, ängstlich genannt zu werden. Er hatte die verbleibende Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt und seinen einst so jungen Schüler zu küssen begonnen.

Der Rest der Welt konnte ihm für gerade jetzt so oder so erst einmal gestohlen bleiben. Sollte sie sich doch um sich selbst kümmern. Wichtig war allein der Mann in seinen Armen und er hegte keine Intentionen, diesen je wieder loszulassen.

Endless End


End file.
